nickdisneycouplesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:AlstinLover15
Hey I'm itchy. ThePurpleThingFromNextDoorHeeHee 21:43, December 26, 2011 (UTC)ThePurpleThingFromNextDoorHeeHee Hey wassup brah! Why are you holding your toe? O.o You're scaring me! MOMMY! *runs off to Canada crying* Byeeee Miggles. :D P.S. You WISH you were a young grasshopper like me! OH, what now?? ThePurpleThingFromNextDoorHeeHee 01:31, January 3, 2012 (UTC)ThePurpleThingFromNextDoorHeeHee Hey, hey, hey! :D Hey Meg, Cate is here. :D Have you visited the Seddie page? I wrote alle the Seddie moments in the season one ane now I'm going to write the Seddie moments in the season 2. :) Plus, I wrote a Cibby page and I'm working on it. :) What do you think? P.S. Now I know your sister. :) She's nice. :D Write me soon, hugs by TopessaSeddie. :D Hey Meg, Cate here. :) Don't worry, I remember a lot of Seddie stuff in the second season. You know, in Italy the second season is the most popular. :) I'm going to write it as soon as I can and I'm working on the Cibby page. Awwww, you wrote a Reuce page. Yes! I love Reuce! :) Write me soon, hugs by TopessaSeddie. :) Tynka Hey, hey, hey! :) Cate here. I love Tynka, Reuce and GeCe! :D OMG, I'm happy that you like that couples too! :) P.S. Did you see the new Jendall page on this wiki. Oh, right! I also posted a Reuce and a Cibby photo. :) Write me soon, hugs by TopessaSeddie. :D Hey. (normal) Hey. (creepy) Heeeeyyyy. ;) (crazy cowboy) HEYEYEYEYEYEYEYEY!!!! (almost crying) HEY! Bye. ThePurpleThingFromNextDoorHeeHee 03:22, January 11, 2012 (UTC)ThePurpleThingFromNextDoorHeeHee Hey Meg, Cate is Here! :D I'm happy that you like the Jendall page. :) Yeah, I'm going to watch iMeet The First Lady and i'm sure that it's going to be a great episode (Well, I hope so). :) On Nick and Disney I usually Watch Shake It Up, Victorious, iCarly, Big Time Rush, Anubis, A.N.T. Farm and Wizards of Waverly Place. That aren't all the programs I watch but that are the programs I watch more then others. :) And what about you? What programs do you usually watch on Nick and Disney? :) Write me soon, hugs by TopessaSeddie. :) P.S. I saw that you wrote a Wenvia page. I love Wenvia and The Lemonade Mouth! :) :D Hey Meg, Cate here. :D I don't have a Skype account. :( I wanted to sign up on Skype but I never did it. I know that you ship Alstin and that you like Austin & Ally. In Italy Ausin & Ally isn't on the TV but I want to see if it is a good program. :) I'm going to watch it on YouTube. :) Hope to hear you soon, hugs by TopessaSeddie. :) Stuff. Dude, we need to talk. For real. ThePurpleThingFromNextDoorHeeHee 19:54, January 14, 2012 (UTC)ThePurpleThingFromNextDoorHeeHee Hey Meg, Cate here. :) I know that you don't like Victorious but.... can I write a page for a Victorious couple? :) Write me soon, hugs by TopessaSeddie. :) Hey Meg, Cate here. :) Do you like Cabbie (Cat/Robbie) from Victorious? Write me soon, hugs by TopessaSeddie. :) Hey Meg, Cate here. :) I'm happy that you like Cabbie because I want to write a Cabbie page on this Wiki (if you want to). :) I don't have a Nick.com account. :( Actually, I have an account (my name is Topessa) but I don't go on Nick.com anymore. :( Write me soon, hugs by TopessaSeddie. :) P.S. I love Jo/Gabe from Good Luck, Charlie! :) They are soooooo like Seddie! :D I'm going to write a page about them on this Wiki. :) Hey Meg, Cate is here. :D No, I don't have a Twitter or a Yahoo! account because my parents don't want to. :( Yes, you did spell "ryhmes" right. :) I'm sorry that you and C are sick. :( I hope that you and your sister are going to be fine. :) If this can make you better, I'm worcking at a Cabbie page on this Wiki. I saw that you wrote a Jabe page. Awesome! :) :D I hope to hear you soon, hugs by TopessaSeddie. :) P.S. Say Hi to C from me. :) I love my Miggles. <3 Trueness. ThePurpleThingFromNextDoorHeeHee 03:29, January 27, 2012 (UTC)ThePurpleThingFromNextDoorHeeHee Hi :D i LOVE the disney and nick couples soo.....i wanna ask you if i can be an admin or something (not trying to be rude) sorry forgot my signature :/ Nada mohamed (talk) 15:16, November 2, 2013 (UTC)